


what they don't tell you about Eve

by feralphoenix



Category: Gungnir -Inferno of the Demon Lance and the War of Heroes-
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Implied Relationships, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyssa has come to the conclusion that exploring her desires is an important part of taking back her agency. Fiona is very good about making said desires happen for her, and has no ulterior motives whatsoever.</p><p>Or, in which Alyssa gets to have her cake and eat it too, and the Raguel siblings are a quasi-incestuous mess in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what they don't tell you about Eve

**Author's Note:**

> _(To murmur name upon name_ – est! est!! est!!!)
> 
> title from the poem [Eve](http://alonesomes.tumblr.com/post/65856310464/when-women-devour-it-is-for-survival-when-women) by Caitlyn Siehl

It’s really only chance that she happened upon it—she had laundry to fold, and she was late getting the chore finished, letting her mind wander. This meant that she was late in coming down the two flights of stairs to Fiona’s room. There was a light on, too, in the front room. Alyssa felt no particular reason to be ashamed of her appetites, but that still didn’t mean there was any particular need to advertise the fact that she made a habit of sneaking down the stairs each night in the express interest of fucking Julio’s sister, and so she crept around the back way instead to avoid meeting curious customers or revolutionaries.

A door was slightly ajar. Hiding in the shadows where it was less likely she would be seen, Alyssa peeked through.

It was Teresa she saw most clearly, between the angle and the narrowness of her viewpoint. She could see just enough of Claude’s face behind Teresa’s head to recognize him, and although Noah’s voice was loud enough to be distinguishable, he was facing away from the door. But Teresa’s body was in clear view. Alyssa thought it wouldn’t have struck her so intensely if she hadn’t been.

Teresa was in Claude’s lap with her back to him, his hands underneath her thighs, holding her up and keeping her in place as he leaned back against mountains of blankets and squashy pillows. His grip kept her legs wide open, and Alyssa had full view of his thick cock—red-brown and inflated with blood, shiny with his and her mingled precum—pumping smoothly into her as he thrust upward. Teresa’s clitoris was visibly erect; the mouth of her pussy was swollen with arousal, her whole  lower belly blushing pink. Alyssa could see the muscles of her stomach rippling in time with Claude’s thrusts, and imagined that she was working hard to squeeze his shaft in her vagina.

Noah was holding her shoulders, and Teresa’s hands framed his hips as he fucked her mouth. He was talking constantly, voice too low for Alyssa to make out words, but he groaned loudly and with obvious enjoyment when she leaned forward, swallowing his whole cock and hugging him around the waist.

It wasn’t the sex that made her catch her breath—or it was, but not only the sex. The lips of Teresa’s pussy were visibly twitching with pleasure, and her hold on Noah as she gave him head was affectionate. He didn’t hold her down as he fucked her throat; he gripped on to her shoulder with one hand, and used the other to stroke her hair and her cheeks as she sucked his cock.

Noah came as Alyssa stood there watching, barely breathing: She could tell by the rippling of Teresa’s throat as she swallowed faster, and by the guttural noise that Noah made. Even when his cock slid loose from her mouth, Teresa caught it in her hands and kissed it, licking and nibbling the head until it twitched and Noah groaned and finished ejaculating, spattering Teresa’s chest and belly with pearls of cum.

Claude’s breath hitched, and Alyssa saw his balls contract. His thrusts into her quickened, balls slapping wetly against her pussy, and the beads of cum that squeezed from inside Teresa told Alyssa with a jolt that they had been at this for a while, if one or both of them had already come inside her.

Teresa was panting and kissing Noah’s stomach, and she was so pleased with where she was, being fucked so thoroughly by both men, that it was leave or find a place to sit and relieve her own lust. Wet to the insides of her thighs, Alyssa crept away.

Once she was through with her own first few stuttering, urgent orgasms and calm enough to lie back and enjoy Fiona’s bed more calmly, Fiona paused in the middle of giving the best head Alyssa had received in months to ask what had excited her so. She kept her eyes on Alyssa even as she went back to playfully tonguing the seam of the hood to Alyssa’s clit, a clear message that she could come again, and quickly, if she was a good girl and told.

She needn’t have underlined the offer—it was already much easier to talk about sex with Fiona than it had been with anyone, not that Alyssa had that much room to compare—but Alyssa liked to make Fiona happy by obeying. She explained.

The only verbal response she got was a thoughtful “hmm”; Fiona pushed her thighs open as wide as Alyssa could bear to spread them and sucked her off immediately, not even letting Alyssa come down from the gasping, quivering peak before sliding her tongue inside Alyssa as far as it would go, building her up to another light orgasm.

With Alyssa sprawled limp and gasping on the rumpled sheets, Fiona finally sat up and considered her, stroking Alyssa’s chest and stomach idly.

“Is that—what you saw Teresa doing—is it something that you’d like to try?”

Alertness jolted through Alyssa as if Fiona’s offer had thrown a lever in her brain. She blinked once, swallowed to make sure of her ability to speak, and said, “Is it something I _could_ do?” The awe she felt came through in her voice, keeping her words hushed and almost reverent. She’d never considered such a thing.

Fiona looked her over and smiled. Alyssa could tell that her nipples had gone hard, and the pulse of blood between her legs meant that her vulva was probably twitching.

“It is,” Fiona said at length. “But first, we would have to talk about it, and make _very_ sure of what you want.”

 

 

In the capital there would have been pills. Here, in the slums, Fiona separated stacks of herbs into piles: Ones Alyssa had to eat before, and ones she would have to eat after. “You won’t have to worry about disease, not here, but you will need to take all the medicine exactly when I tell you to or else you _are_ going to risk pregnancy.”

Fiona asked her things: How many men was too many, if there was anyone in particular she wanted, sex acts that she wanted to veto from the start. If this would be her first time with penetrative sex. When Alyssa answered yes to the last one—after all, her only partner before her kidnap had been Natalia—Fiona introduced her to a smooth wooden toy and announced her intent to have Alyssa get familiar with it before anything was decided.

“Most of our boys are experienced enough to keep someone who’s new at things from being injured, but why take the chance? Besides,” she said with all the frankness and practicality that Alyssa loved about her, “you may as well get the chance to decide whether or not you like it before we actually go through with any real planning. After all, the whole point to sex is for all parties to thoroughly enjoy themselves.”

That made Alyssa laugh. “To hear the nobility tell it, the whole point to sex is procreation.”

“Then I never want to live among nobles,” Fiona said. “Putting aside the fact that they wouldn’t ever take kindly to a Leonica neighbor, either they aren’t any fun or they make a habit of lying to their children.”

(Alyssa decided after a few nights that she did, indeed, like the toy.)

 

 

Her hands were tied at the wrists with a soft rag. It might be uncomfortable if left on for too long, but this would take a few hours at the very longest.

She and Fiona had talked long and seriously about what she should wear—what, ultimately, might chafe; what she would need to maintain her feelings of security and control. She had never suggested gagging and wouldn’t need a safeword; these boys would at least accept “stop”, “no”, and “slow down” at face value. As a result, Alyssa lay on her back with her hair out from underneath her, blouse open and pinched all the way along her sides by her bound arms to make a window to her bare chest, breasts more than half exposed. From the waist down she was naked.

Fiona, who would be supervising the whole affair, had fingered her to shallow climax once. Despite that her pulse was rushing, her pussy was relaxed and open, her entrance smeared wet.

It was a thing again to have Julio brought into the room, the others waiting at the door as he ventured towards her in slow and almost reverent steps. The culture of sex in Espada was a lot more open, a lot more casual than in the capital, but Julio had only just come of age. Today, now, with her, would be his first time.

Those eyes that seemed to suck in all the light and not let it go drifted from Alyssa’s face to her breasts to between her lightly opened legs and stuck there. Watching Julio’s cheeks come over flushed did something powerful to her stomach, and the wet clutch in her pussy told her that yes, this was definitely a good decision to have made.

“No need to be shy, now,” Fiona said, quiet; she was looking at her brother too.

Alyssa watched over the inside of her own thigh as Julio swallowed as if steeling himself, then adjusted his breeches to bare his cock and take it in hand.

Smiling wouldn’t be appropriate for the mood, but Julio likely needed to see calmness and steadiness in her. So she watched him, and made no attempt to hide where she was looking. Once he was within arm’s length of her, she lifted her hips up against empty air.

He touched her—just as wet as she was, and hot enough to make her jump a little in surprise—and she let her head drop back, half-closed her eyes. The head of his cock nudged against her pussy, pushing really softly; “Oh,” she said, and _“oh”_ again as he sank into her with sudden force.

Julio grabbed her thighs under the knee and held them open. He was chewing his lip and had his eyes squeezed shut, awkwardly cute, utterly at odds with the thick heat that forced Alyssa’s pussy open with bruising strength. His breath came short and quick, shaking his torso, pulling at the base of his cock and rubbing against her sensitive skin. Alyssa realized that she was panting lightly, too.

He thrust without her having to urge him onward, the thick head of his cock ramming into the depths of her, hips jerking in and out in an uneven jackrabbit piston. Pressure cramped all up Alyssa’s stomach, orgasm creeping closer. She whined low and needy with every breath. Julio’s lower groaning drowned her voice out almost completely. Wet, sticky noises filled the room as warm tingling ran along the lips of Alyssa’s pussy. She held the muscles of her arms and legs taut but let the rest of her body loll. Her gaze fell on Fiona leaning on the wall beside her, once; the other girl had a hand down her skirt and her eyes were glassy, moistened lips shuddering as she watched Alyssa and her brother’s sex.

Fiona came—eyes squinched shut, body bowed up against the wall—with Julio’s name on her mouth, and when she sagged, Julio groaned. His cock inside Alyssa felt oppressively large, and it shuddered and twitched and the rim of the head rubbed a burning stripe up into her and then she was flooding with something so hot it felt like her senses were being blotted out.

One little jolt of pleasure made Alyssa’s entire body jump when Julio pulled his hips back. His cock was still engorged with blood, but it didn’t stand up; trails of sticky white cum still trailed from the slit at the tip when it came free of her pussy.

Claude was next: Expressionless as always, but he never really emoted much, so it didn’t feel awkward. His hand was rough as he rubbed his fingers up around the outer lips of her pussy, smearing her clitoris with Julio’s cum. He pressed his palm against the full of her and stroked up: Alyssa bit her lip and jacked her hips up into his hand, finally cresting the edge of the orgasm Julio hadn’t quite brought her to.

He showed that same attention to detail as he penetrated her, going slow, nudging against the walls of her vagina with the head of his cock as if searching for spots that made her twitch. He wasn’t as thick and heavy as Julio, but the length of him seemed more weathered, gnarled with veins that stood out all along the shaft and tickled the inside of her. He folded her legs further closed, balancing her thighs against his chest.

And he left her there, looking down impassively as she squirmed and tried to get her breath back. Being penetrated so soon after orgasm was uncomfortable, but Claude’s cock was slick with her and Julio’s cum and fit smoothly into her.

Once he began to thrust, he did so in slow and measured strokes, as different from Julio’s desperation for the finish as could be. The gentle movement of his hips combined with the pressure of her upper thighs against her stomach, sending heat gathering to her pubes and clit.

She came first, this time, after Claude’s ceaseless rhythm finally built up to be too much. Even as her vision blurred, she saw his eyes shutter closed, heard his breath whistle through his lips. His cock thumped hard inside her—once, twice, three times, and then he was releasing her legs and pulling out. Only the hot, sticky drip from the throbbing mouth of her pussy told her that he really had ejaculated—something about his size, or maybe the angle, she didn’t know, had kept her from feeling the rush of fluid.

She was left to breathe and come down for a few moments. The heat in her cheeks began to recede, and she heard the rasp of other people’s rough panting: Fiona to one side, still supervising; Julio, to her other side, further away, naked cock at half-mast.

Noah stepped up between her legs already rubbing at the side of his own shaft.

“Hot,” he said, looking her over with appreciation and not a hint of malice in his dark eyes. “Nothing’s quite as hot as an honest girl. You could go all day and all night, couldn’t you?”

Alyssa looked at his playful half-grin and started to smile back. You couldn’t help it, with Noah. He dressed everything up in humor and verbal sparring, but he managed to be completely transparent all the same.

“Well,” she said, and swallowed to bring the wetness back to her throat, “sex is very nice, isn’t it?”

Noah bit his lower lip and grinned, lip still caught between his teeth. Alyssa thought she might like to bite his mouth too. “Good you think so, ‘cause I’m gonna fuck you ‘til we leave a dent in the table.”

He grabbed her ass in both hands and lifted her hips up. She pulled the muscles of her belly in taut and leaned her head back, moaned at the brush of his thumbs against the sides of her labia. The head of Noah’s cock rubbed against the mouth of her pussy, and when she whimpered, he pushed the whole length of himself in roughly.

The shape of him was thick and blunt, not as long as Claude or even Julio. Alyssa thought for a moment that there must be as many different shapes to a penis as there were to any other part of a human body; and it was strange, only consciously realizing that now, only her anatomy textbooks and the romance novels she’d bought for pennies and smuggled home never described them but in the same terms.

Noah rolled his hips up and down, not thrusting, and the air squeaked out of Alyssa’s lungs as she lost her train of thought. Noah’s eyes were unfocused, one corner of his mouth higher than the other. “Holy fucking hell,” he mumbled, “two guys already just fucked you and you’re still tighter than a fucking fist, _fuck,_ you’re gonna snap my dick in two—”

And he started to thrust into her with force enough to make their skin slap wetly, and his banter turned into indecipherable white fuzz in Alyssa’s brain.

He lifted her up higher so that his thrusts started to make noise, hands so tight on her ass that she was sure he’d leave red handprints on the cheeks, and the thought only aroused her more. His balls slapped lightly against her pussy lips as he fucked down into her, and her legs felt like they were dangling from the knee, and she didn’t know where he got the breath to keep talking, but keep talking he did. She only caught a handful of phrases—“ – cunt like a honeypot – ” “ – tighter than a virgin fucking princess, you’re fucking _perfect_ – ”—and her common sense thought fondly that his come-ons were ridiculous, but they still made her wet. The brute strength he used to fuck her sent little beads of cum and precum trailing over her pubes and thighs like pearls, or like foam.

He came into her like an avalanche, or a waterfall, or dominoes falling all at once: Messy and fast and voracious, swearing, gripping her ass almost to the turning point of pain, and in the end it was his hands on her that made her climax too. She was left still thrusting her hips against the empty air as he pulled out of her and set her down.

The corners of the ceiling were still swaying just a little when hands nearly as callused as Claude’s ran up her sides and skimmed over her arms and breasts.

The result was electric, sending Alyssa’s whole tired body jumping into alert arousal, clouds of post-orgasmic bliss blown away by the attention to her sensitive, barely-touched skin.

“Hmm,” Ragnus said, and when Alyssa looked up at him his face was admirably expressionless but for the crinkles of humor at the edges of his eyes that gave him away. Further away, Julio made a strangled squeaky noise.

Ragnus drew one of Alyssa’s legs to the side even as he held the other up, spreading them wider than any of the others had done. “This isn’t painful?”

She shook her head.

“Good,” was all he said, and the now-familiar warm feel of the head of a cock brushed up against her pussy for a moment, and he pushed _deep_ into her with a steady stroke.

Alyssa came, fast and sharp, twisting her waist and gasping. The pressure of him inside her was overwhelming, and the head of his cock pressed against something deep, deep in her that none of the others had been able to touch. This was a man who knew what he was doing. She was privately convinced of a thought she’d had a while back—that there would have been people, girls certainly, who cared a lot more about Ragnus’ credentials and good looks than his despised heritage.

There was not time for thinking after that. His cock was heavy, and long besides; he varied the rhythm of his thrusts, pushing as deep inside Alyssa as he could one moment, then thrusting shallowly the next, rubbing the rim of the head against the sensitive patch that Fiona and Alyssa herself used to make her come most often.

He would do that until Alyssa was shaking, almost crying, and then bring her back from the edge with long smooth strokes again, pleasant but not enough stimulation for an orgasm. She squirmed and rolled her hips, trying to force him to press where it felt best, but the way he held her legs narrowed her pussy so that she barely had room to maneuver him.

She tried to squeeze, the way she’d seen Teresa do it, and watched Ragnus close his eyes above her. His cock pushed her open soft as silk even though he felt so huge inside her that it seemed she wouldn’t have the room to take him. She heard herself whining, heard her voice crack and say _please, please._ To one side of her Fiona was watching her with smugness; to her other side Julio was masturbating with both hands, fucking himself with a fist around his cock and stroking his balls with his other hand, gaze hot on Alyssa and his brother both.

She had no idea how long it took, but eventually Ragnus sped up, thrusting with more force. When the head of his cock pushed against the depths of her, she felt it in her palms, in her lips, in her nipples and the soles of her feet.

His cock was already thumping hard against her pussy walls when he reached a hand up to roll her nipple in his fingers, and she came thrusting up against him, hungry for every inch of him her vagina might swallow. He hissed, and she felt it again as he ejaculated—the heavy twitch of his cock, the weight and heat of his cum. Her orgasm took on a depth that she’d never felt, and sparks crossed her vision, winking out reluctantly as he trailed cum from her pussy as he pulled away.

Alyssa was still shuddering and twitching through the last waves of pleasure when Julio—standing much closer than she had last noted him—covered her body again. She whined when he sank his cock into her, thrusting immediate and urgent, and lifted up her bound hands so that she could lock her arms over his shoulders and pull him down to her.

He kept fucking into her with the same ferocity, folding her legs down with him so that her knees jostled at her elbows until she got her heels up over his waist. The plunge of him into her soaked pussy made _such_ sounds, and Julio kissed and nibbled at the juncture of her throat and shoulder around moans of her name and his brother’s.

She yelped when orgasm tightened her pussy, Julio still fucking her open painfully now, his girth too much for her clenching muscles, and then he was pumping cum into her messily. She thought she said his name, and Fiona’s too, and bit him along the jawline. He kept stuffing his cock into her even as it softened, wrapping his arms around her, so close that his stomach rubbed against her clit and made her come again, an echo. Tiredness brought Julio’s hips to a stop eventually, and he just lay on top of her, both of them sweaty and comfortable and breathing hard.

Fiona’s hand pulled the rag around Alyssa’s wrists loose. There was a faint red mark underneath, and no pain. Fiona lifted her left hand up and kissed the palm, pushing her tongue against one of the lines so that Alyssa’s breath shuddered.

Only once the men had gone and shut the door behind them did Alyssa push herself up on her elbows, admiring the white-clear mess in the mouth of her vulva. When Fiona knelt down and kissed Alyssa’s wet pussy, Alyssa whined and held Fiona there with both hands.

 

 

“How do you feel?” Fiona asked, later.

Alyssa considered the question. She didn’t think she could sit up, let alone walk. She wasn’t either sure of the actual number of orgasms she had experienced that day, but had the vague feeling that if she could count, she would have needed both hands.

“Like I just conquered the whole world, maybe,” she said at last, which made Fiona giggle.


End file.
